


I spit on you

by KindaBored



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Slaaaaaaap, gay people, sap, slap, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaBored/pseuds/KindaBored





	I spit on you

Harry spit on Louis  
“WTF!!!!!” Louis roars  
Harry rub spit in Louis hair and Louis slap Harry  
Then Louis run away and Harry chases “omg come back”  
“No!!!!!!!” Louis starts to cry and Harry feels bad but he dant help himself and spit in Louis hair again which causes Louis to cry even more and harry just feels even more bad but then again the urge to spit on him again is so strong


End file.
